This is IMPOSSIBLE
by Methocub101
Summary: "Go to hell, Cullen." I spat through my rage. A kick ass doctor meets a cut throat business man. Add a bit of hectic schedules to the mix and everything might explode. (I posted another go at this cuz the first try wasn't up to par)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!

* * *

Well that was tiring.

Walking through the streets of this so called city after work helps me clear my mind from the day's events.

Seriously, if ANYONE tells me that being a doctor isn't tiring.. I will kick their ass and show them my schedule then push them off a bridge. Overreacting? I think not.

I finally reach my house after my walk. I bet you're waiting for the bit by bit rundown about my house… My living consists of a 42 inch flat screen TV and a sala set my beloved mother picked out for me. My kitchen looks just as homey and neat –yeah, I'm bragging about my house, I love my home and I'm proud of it – it has a fridge and everything I need for cooking. I head straight for my room and plop down on my bead. I can't believe I had a 12 hour shift and got called in for an emergency surgery. I took of my heels –yeah, I wear heels but that doesn't mean I like them, they're evil motherf*ckers so I switch to sneakers at work – and went to my closet to get my clothes and change.

Wow, I can't believe its been a years since I started working. My life used to be so fun, dammit.

I few seconds later I felt darkness hug me.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of my beloved Marmalade barking my ears off. I love my puppy but still, can't I sleep for a bit longer?

I sigh and and get out of the comfort of my bed and head towards my puppy. I found her barking at the window that's showing Popcorn and Beigel.

"Marmalade! Can't you be quiet and argue with them later?" I whine, rubbing a hand on my face. Why are puppies so energetic? I can feel myself growing older by the second.

She started licking my leg and trying to make me carry her the moment she heard me standing in the middle of the living room.

"I know. You're hungry and the adults are annoying you." I shh her and pick her up much to her utter enjoyment

"You're such a spoiled brat, I bet mom still uses the hair drying after you bathe, huh baby girl?" ,I coo and she barked at me with that sheepish smile she does to make me do what she wants.

I set her down on the couch and head towards the kitchen to make her favorite hotdogs and my favorite SPAM. I open the stupid cabinet with much needed force -I'm a wimp and my thin body doesn't help that fact- and grab my spam then head towards the fridge for the hotdogs.

Why has my life become so boring?! I used to go out but these days I prefer my silence. What's the point of having fun when I'm content with sitting in my home watching TV and playing with my dogs? I have more than a thousand friends on FB that I don't chat with but who cares? You just accept their friend requests and they won't chat with you and if they do, they hardly notice you in real life.

I start opening the packages and start cutting the hotdogs then put some cooking oil on the pan and placing them on it.

"Marmalade, do you want to go for a walk after this?" I ask her out of boredom. Well, we _have_ to do something with our free time.

She barks at me excitedly.

"Okay! Sheesh. We should definitely bond then." I laugh at her

After breakfast I run to my room as fast as I can to change. I chose my running bra and my good 'ole sweat shorts –who cares if they're tiny, they're comfy in a non-slutty way- a jacket and a pair of sketchers. I put my hair in a pony tail and ran back to the living room to grab Marmalade's leash.

"Hey baby girl. I need you to NOT smell poop, okay?" I tell her as I kneel to put her on a leash.

I got out of my house, locking my door and waving at my other dogs. It's nice to know that they're guarding my house when I'm gone.

"Okay baby girl. Let's walk" I say as we stroll to the park.

The park was filled with friendly old couples and young kids with their dogs trying to get fit at 5:00 in the morning. We were walking on the sidewalk s of the park when I heard my favorite teacher in Elementary infront of me.

She was in her 60's now and I knew she couldn't wait to retire a few years ago and that left her and her husband a year cruising around the world, leaving her son to take care of things at home.

Even in her old age she still had that grace that I always envy.

"Oh. Good morning dear!" my fifth grade teacher, Mrs. Taningco greeted me.

"Good morning Ma'am!" I chirp sweetly

The old lady was strict but her intentions were in the right place and I'm glad she was or else I'd still be as stubborn as a mule during my childhood at school.

"Oh Edward dear! Good morning!" She greeted right past me

"Good Morning" I heard a nice voice greet behind me

**A/N:** Mean? SORRY! I just wanted to hear what you want to happen. This IS my first fanfic after all.

I'll post right after I get atleast 5 people who like and follow AND review. Demanding? I CAN'T HELP IT! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED MY FIRST CHAPTER!

Remington 700PSS, You're probably wondering why I posted another one… I messed up one the first one! I was such a noob! And you probably know you're my first reader (that I know of) I can't wait to finally PM you! ;)


	2. Chapter 2:Odd

**A/N: Okay.. I'm removing 'Seriously?' now and just focusing on 'This is IMPOSSIBLE' because they're the SAME story (I know. I'M SO SORRY!)**

**So… I promise I'll try to make this second chapter better ( I HOPE IT'S BETTER! )**

**Here we go.. *gulp***

* * *

_Woah_

He has the **most** greenest-y eyes I have ever seen. He has a weird hair color though but it does make him look hot with that great face of his and nice body –I won't say 'he has the greatest body I've ever seen- not that built but still has some great muscle on him. Not bad. He was wearing a white wife beater –maybe the guy who made that up wanted to be ripped to shreds by wives- and some running shorts that seems to make him look hotter.

I snap out of my trance. What was that Isabella Marie Swan?! You do not ogle at guys!

I _know_ I would just disregard the reason why my eyes are larger than saucers at the moment but if you put a face on the voice. You'd probably have the same reaction. But me being _me_, I just realize that this man in front of me is just another guy trying to act what he's not. I bet he's got no brains whatso-f*cking-ever.

I turn around to make sure my back was facing him.

"Ma'am, I'd like to introduce you to my puppy as well" I try to act excited to avoid further contact with the green eyed devil.

"Oh dear. I already know about your dog. She actually barked at my Tom" she laughed at me.

What? Did my dog just bark at a homicidal bulldog? Wow. And people think I'm the only one who's stupid –more like brave- in my house. Maybe, my baby is just crazy. As long as she stays out of biting range than she can 'play' all she wants. I just hope she didn't trouble other dogs too much.

"Oh. I hope she didn't cause much trouble."

"Well, my dear boy didn't actually bite." She was clearly trying to stop me from feeling guilty

Well that was awkward.

I can almost see the smile in the when I hear the devil behind me chuckle.

_That jerk! You should be a gentleman!_

Let's see how cocky he gets when I get a chance to grill his ass.

I've seen men his type –the dashing smart kind of guy but when you actually give him a math equation.. you'll just regret giving him the time of day kind- and they hardly last a second with me.

I'm _so_ not being conceited but I know I'm a lady that can actually look pretty when I want to be but I know I can't compete with models.

"Oh young man, I'd to introduce you to my old student" Mrs. Taningco said

I instantly end up pulled back from the confines of my own mind. Stop thinking too much, Isabella. Focus.

"Oh-uh. Hi. I'm Bella, this is Marmalade" I introduce myself and the little demon I have on a leash.

_Well THAT was awkward. Damn it. So much for being 'in control' when I practically bitched at the guy,_ I inwardly facepalm myself.

"Edward." He says while looking at me from head to toe and gives me a smirk.

Is he trying to be intimidating? Well two can play at that game, buddy.

"I think my puppy and I better run. My poor baby girl is starving. Aren't you baby?" I say in an _extra_ sweet voice and my dog just looks at me as if I lost my mind.

What? I can't help it if I go into 'bitch mode' when this guy was clearly trying to say 'I'm better than you so be a good girl and worship me'.

"Okay dear. Have fun. You too, fluffy." She coos at my puppy.

What did she call my baby girl? Never-mind My dogs are hardly fluffy. They're load and made for chewing the hell out of intruders. I prefer half-breeds or any dog that isn't a full-breed because they have this 'wild' sense to them. Though, I find full-bred dogs adorable and easier to potty train.

"Anyway, Edward you like to accompany me for breakfast?"

That was the last thing I heard before yelling my goodbye and breaking into a run with my marmalade following behind me.

_What a dick,_ I thought with so much bitterness and I let my mind go blank and focus on what I'm doing at the moment.

I stopped after half an hour of running, walking, and trying to get my puppy not to drag me across the park. I'm sweating and I'm debating whether or not I should take of my jacket or just pull the zipper down a bit more. I opted for the latter.

"You know what. I actually am hungry." I say to my dog.

Walking to the diner was literally the drag. And when I say _drag_, I mean I dragged my stubborn dog all the way from the park from the diner which means I was hauling a dog for more than a mile. Life is so good! And I feel so embarrassed!

I **finally** reach the diner and got a decent table to tie my dog to when I heard the worst noise to ever reach my poor ears.

"What the..?!" I heard a female yell, but it was more like a banshee screeching than yelling.

"This clearly is a mistake!", the banshee yells.

"Mistake? I don't understand, m-miss." I hear a waiter stammer.

What's going on? Must be one of those girls who act like the amount of foam on their latte will make the greatest difference in their lives.

"You got it wrong! I ordered a light breakfast! Not this damn grease grill!"

That made my eye twitch. There's a difference between being right when it comes to publicly embarrassing a person and doing it because of stupid reason that you end up embarrassing yourself.

"I want a free meal for this! Don't you know who I am?!"

Seriously? She's using that card? Ugh. Shouldn't people like that be more civil to **not** tarnish their reputation? Whatever. People these days have smart phones but dumb minds. And I'm one of those people, sometimes.

I went back to ignoring it and went to the counter to order my meal. I take my usual. Hotdogs and hot chocolate and more hotdogs for my dog.

I almost got my butt on my chair when I see a mop of oddly colored hair enter the diner.

_Great._

The voice that has been screeching my ears off makes itself known once again. I look around and found out that voice belonged to a blonde woman who probably in her 20's with the most weird looking boobs I have ever seen. Her bust were like large coconuts strapped to her chest. She was really thin and her hair had this pinkish tint to it that I thought made her look like an alien and this is coming from the person who acts like an alien at home.

I once again chose to ignore it and just mind my own business before I do something I would regret. And if there's a thing I hate most than people like her, it's guilt trips.

It just ruins you from the inside no matter how small the 'crime' is. Five minutes later and I'm still waiting for my food and that blonde coconut shop left already after much embarrassment caused by the manager about free meals and low quality service. I knew she'd humiliate herself. Pft.

Out of boredom, I look around for something I don't know and my eyes land on the hair that I was starting to get attached … what? Never-mind.

He's talking animatedly through his phone, clearly annoyed with someone. Odd. If I wasn't so me I would blatantly think this side of him looked hot.

My food suddenly came and I looked like I haven't eaten in years. Five minutes with the screeching banshee meant I lost 25 years of my life! I'm so glad my food arrived before I died! I grab Marmalade's hotdog and hand her her share.

After breakfast I left some tip and untie my dog from the table's base and got out of the diner.

I was standing in front of the diner when my mind started to process what just happened. I can't believe a lot has happened this morning. And it's only been three f*cking hours! I'm such a weirdo. It's not like it's gonna change my life or anything.

I stopped at that thought and hailed a cab because there is no way I'll drag my dog home.

* * *

**Well? What do you think? Please leave a review if you think I got better. Please? Oh! And I'm gonna need more follows if you think I should continue writing this… probably 6 or 10. I just get giddy over that stuff. :D**

**P.S. Leave some reviews for me please. Oh. And feel free to PM me.**


	3. Chapter 3: I'm dead

**Woah is right. I asked for 10 followers and you gave me 10! I think I'm gonna faint. I can't believe it! Okay. Since you guys want more… I'll give you more and I hope it'll leave you wanting for more as well cuz I don't have a life at the moment. **

The ride back home was uneventful and I've gotten a little bit jumpy to get to bed. So here I am, in my room changing my clothes to some tank top and sweatshorts.

I plop down on the bed and my mind just started to wander. I start thinking about that man or should I say guy that's been creeping back into my head. He just has this aura around him that I can't seem to place. It's like his very presence is asking for attention.

"What the fuck?"

It's not normal for people to be like that without trying. They have to do something or wear something that makes them look out of the ordinary. Or they should act like a total asshole. _Ha_. That guy already is an asshole but it wasn't that that was grabbing people's attention to them. Maybe he just did something to his face and tried to act like he's the shit.

It reminds me of the time I tried make-up in fifth grade because I thought it made adults look awesome on TV and maybe if I tried putting some on I'd look great as well. And it got a reaction from my classmates. They started calling me names and that I shouldn't have tried make-up. They said I looked like the town slut. Me, of course being a stubborn beeyatch, denied that I put on make-up and tried putting on light mascara the next day that gave me a few rashes. I forgot to wash my face before sleeping.

"Whatever."

And with that I get out of bed and grab my laptop. Maybe I should get a little bit of my old social life back. And that's were it hit me.

"MY PHONE!" I yell.

"Oh my god! Where the hell is my phone?! Shit! I'm so dead!"

I ran towards the laundry basket and search for my phone in my used clothes. Nothing.

"I probably left it at the dinner! Sh*t! Or it fell! Dammit ! I've had that phone for years! YEARS!" I moan.

This it terrible! This is not happening! I've lost my phone before but it was just because I forgot where I placed it and I always get it back. I've had that phone since high school! My songs! NO! My songs are everything to me! I can't believe I lost my phone! Dad is going to kill me! I can't believe I lost my phone! I'm not like Mom! I know I'm a mess but my phone! I can't believe I lost my phone!

I spent an entire our moaning about my phone on my couch, hoping that any second now that my phone will be in my hand again. I was on the verge of tears! I lost my phone! I can't believe I lost my phone! This can't be happening!

"That's it. Bagel! I'm going to get my phone! Take care of the others for me!" I yell at my dog and grabbed my favorite blue flipflops.

My dog's smart and no one gets to question that. He might be from the streets but he's smarter than most humans I know. And I swear he's smarter than me sometimes. If he was a man I'd probably call him my know-it-all grandpa.

I went to the garage after deciding that I should just drive to the park and grabbed my keys that's been on top of my drawer for a week. I walk to the hospital because it's only a few minutes away anyway and it helps clear my head and to be honest, driving while being half asleep isn't really the reason I want the police to tell my parents if I end up dead.

I got into my SUV –a present I got from graduating- and got out of the drive way to head to the park. It's almost lunch and I'm still a full but knowing myself, I'll probably cook something when I get back.

The park had less people in it since people here prefer going to the mall now due to the heat when it's close to noon. It makes it more easier for me to find my phone.

I got out of my car and started circling the park, taking the route I took earlier. It's getting a bit windy due to trees here and I feel refreshed with the with blowing my hair off my back and blowing through my tank top and hitting my tummy. It's a good thing I chose this place. I don't know if I can take the smog in a city after having my childhood in a small town.

After a few minutesof walking my eye caught a glimpse of something white and I immediately ran towards it. I grab the thing and noticed it was too light.

"A white box?! Who the hell leaves a white box in a park!"

This is unbelievable! I will not crybut I'm sure as hell pissed. I threw the damn box and started walking again and kept mt eyes peeled.

I ended up going in circles and still my phone is a no-show. I'm getting a little sweaty and I was sporting a mild headache that makes the world around me spin.

"Are you kidding me? Ah, fuck it."

I went back to my SUV and drove home. My phone's gone. I'll just buy another one. Just my luck. Maybe it's just time to let go of my phone..and my songs. I feel like burying myself underground where no one can see me. My phone was like my best friend. It stuck with me no matter what and it was such great help when I needed to call someone when I was in trouble back then. But maybe I should just accept the fact that some higher bitch wants me to be more proffessional about it since I'm an adult now. Yeah, right. I want my phone back! I'll just get a new phone but I still won't come to terms with the fact that my old one's gone.

I reach the drive way and parked my car in the garage, got out and slammed the door. My dogs where barking but I couldn't care less. They're probably hungry and jealous since I only fed Marmalade earlier.

I opened my front door knowing no creepy burglar's in my house or else my alarm would've went off and the police would be all over the place. And besides only my car can get past the scanner on my gate –yeah, I spent a lot of money for my security stuff because I'm to creeped out at the idea of getting robbed- so there's no need for me to worry about that stuff.

I head to the kitchen and opened a cabinet where I put the dog food and put in a couple of plates and headed straight for the dog houses.

"Here you go, old boys." I say and went back inside, hearing my dogs gobble up their food. They never change.

I heard my phone ring and ran across my house and picke it up.

"Hello?"

Who would call me right now? My shift starts at 4:00 in the afternoon today.

"Good afternoon. Uhm, is this Bella?" a very familiar voice asks me.

_Holy… what the hell? He's calling me? That jerk! Oh my freaking gah! How did he get my number! Creep! I'm gonna get killed!_

Freaking out is an understatement right now. I probably need to move if I want to stay alive.

"Uh, yeah?" I didn't know how to respond.

"Well, I have your phone. Would you like me to bring it over?"

_I'm dead. Mother of fudge, I'm dead!_

**How was it? Did you like it? Please leave reviews and more if you want to know how Bella reacts when Edward comes over. ;)**

**Or maybe he won't. Feel free to PM me if you can guess what'll happen next.**

**Oh, I just realized I need a photo on this fanfic. I'm trying to edit one but I'm having a hard time so please, if you can, help me! If not, it's fine. I'll get to try out my editing skills. :D**

**Can you guys give me 15 follows or more if you want a faster update. **


	4. Chapter 4: UhWhat?

**I feel so down.. I mean, come on! I have been getting less readers these days.. I PROMISE TO DO BETTER! So… please favorite and follow if you want me to continue this because I have a new story coming up but I still don't think I can write it down because my head is a mess. PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS! THEY'RE LIKE THE AIR I BREATHE! I **_**know**_** I'm a newbie but **_**please**_** give me a chance. What'dya say?**

**By the way.. YOU ARE AWESOME FOR CLICKING THIS STORY!**

* * *

'Uhh.."

I'm freaking out! Holy crow! What am I suppose to say to this guy?! 'If you have my phone, would you mind if you bring your endearing booty over at my place and leave at it the gate'? Yeah, that's **not **gonna sound bitchy and downright weird, in fact, it sounds totally normal.

Since when have I become this messed up _loony_?! This is so embarrassing. And I even used to word 'booty'!

"Bella?" He sounded _unsure_.

He's probably living off his family's money, most guys just try to look all proffessional anyway, hiding their worthless colors.

I'm not a man hater or anything, I just don't like guys much these days after **him**. And this guy sounds cocky, a number one sign that he's just trying to get a hold of a good bank account.

"Are you even there?" He sounded annoyed now.

What am I going to say?!

"Oh..uh, yes. I'm sorry" I apologized.

I do **not** apologize but oh well.

"Well I'm glad you didn't leave me to talk to myself."

What a jerk.

"Oh" I sounded annoyed.

"About my phone.." I began but was cut off.

"I'll give to you at your house. What's you address?" He said urgently.

That's odd but it's so not gonna work, buddy. All this talking is pointless now and it's getting on my nerves.

"Where do you live?" I ask with much distain.

"I'm on Rose Street, the 1526 house one the third block." He answered.

"WHAT" I screech through the phone.

_I'm going to hang myself unless I don't dig a ditch first._

**He **lives right next door?! What about the family there? How come I don't know he's living there now?! WHAT THE HECK?!

I feel like some higher dude is laughing his butt off at me right now. Or probably he/she/it called his/her/it's friends to laugh at me as well.

_My life is hell_.

"Do you do that to everyone when they tell you their home address?" He sounds pissed. Good.

"No, but I do if I don't know how my old neighbors just disappear and find out I have a new one in a house that's right next to mine." I have officially snapped.

"What?" He sounded confused.

I flew up the stairs and towards the window of my balcony. The railing was made of metal, the design was completely modern like every other house on this street, most of us prefer keeping the atmosphere in our homes light unless you're old and you live in that side of town anyway.

The previous family that lived there always made a lot of conversations with me and I still can't believe they didn't tell me! I go on duty for probably a week and they couldn't call me? Is this because of the barbeque they had? They had two kids that I liked playing with, I didn't mind babysitting them at all. I always wanted siblings anyway, I'll let their betrayal slide.

"Go to your porch." Now I'm sweating but not because of exhaustion. I'm f*cking nervous!

"O..kay?"

"Urgh. Just do it."

"Please don't tell me you actually climbed my porch. If you're some freaky stalker or something, I swear…" He's rambling now.

"Will you just _please_ do it? I want my phone back and I'm pretty sure you're annoyed or freaked out and probably praying that you get this over with." I cut him off.

"Fine." He agreed.

I heard some noises from the other house. He's probably stomping on the stairs, and if that's his house then… I guess I can take 'Momma's boy from Loserville' off my list. Not bad for a guy who acts like a douche.

Behind the class doors shows the devil himself in some sweat pants and and _ohmyfreakinggawd.. He's __**topless.**_

"Are you checking me out?" He sounded smug and he had that crooked smile on his lips. Ugh.

I noticed he already stepped out on the balcony and that it's really freaking hot that my feet are probably roasted.

"Uh.. NO!" I did _not_ check him out. Okay, **maybe** I was but that doesn't mean I enjoyed it! Tsch. People these days always jump to conclusions.

"Whatever. My feet are killing me. So let's get on with it." He sounded like an A Class douche now.

Well, I'm glad I'm not the only one.

"Oh Sir, would you mind giving me my phone now?" I say in my 'sweet girl' voice.

He raised his eyebrows at me.

"What?" I laughed.

"Here" He took the phone from his back pocket and put it infront of me.

"Where'd you get it anyway?" I asked, confused.

"Where else? The diner. You were pretty much in a dazed." He said as if it's the most obvious thing right now.

"What? No. Your weren't facing my table this morning." I say confidently.

.. _Great._ You just told him you were stalking him.

"You were? I never thought girls would go so far in stalking these days." He chuckled.

I said that out loud! WHY CAN'T A HOLE JUST SWALLOW ME UP?! Am I a bad person? Mom says bad people don't get what they want. I don't kill people or lie or steal cookies! Why do I have to be subjected to this torture? I've been so nice when I was a kid! Maybe I was a burglar in my past life. Oh my.. I can't believe it. I'm facing the devil, so it's obvious that I should be sentenced to death by humiliation.

Wait. **Since when have I become this shy girl? I'm a kick ass doctor that doesn't take crap from anyone. **

I forced myself to be come the cold hearted bitch I know I am and not let this devil get to me.

"Earth to Bella" I heard a velvety voice say.

"What?" Focus, Bella.

"Here's your phone. Take it already. We're burning up." He said shoving the phone in the air between us.

"Oh. Uhm.. Thanks." I say and gave him a small smile and went back inside closing the glass doors and went down stairs to take a bath and head to work.

Relief washed over me as I looked at my phone again. It felt like it's been gone for years. Thank glob I have it back. It has all my contacts and everything! I look at the time on my phone and it's accurate as always.

"I'll just grab some lunch outside." I say as I called my usual dogsitter to come over. I looked for her name on my contacts list and called her number and waited til she picked it up.

"Hey, Bree. Wanna dogsit the dogs for a while?" I say as my phone stopped ringing.

"Yes, Miss Swan." She says sweetly. Such a nice girl. Reminds me of me.

"Okay, dear. I'll give you a huge bonus when I get back." I was smiling now.

"Thanks so much! I can't wait to go over there. The usual?" She was laughing now.

"Yeah. Marmalade and the others can't wait to see you. You still have my key so yeah, have fun. Thanks so much and Bye, dear." I say and she said goodbye and hung up.

I grabbed my clothes from my cabinet and went to the bathroom. It's still 2:30 but I always loved long baths no matter how ridiculously long they are.

I heard my phone buzz and saw I had another text to my other 257 unread messages. They're all group messages anyway. Pft. Socialites. I can't believe people have the need to tell people what they're doing every five minutes. But I should probably see if it's work.

**Bella. –E**

* * *

**TADA! How is it?! PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS! I'm practically dying right now. Like I said before; REVIEWS ARE THE AIR I BREATHE! Or something like that. So please, leave those lovely reviews.**

**Oh and please favorite and follow this if you want if not, I might still continue this because I have nothing better to do at the moment.**


	5. Chapter 5: Oops

**Okay.. I'm officially sulking. And even though it's **_**really**_** fun writing and posting my stories now that I've gotten past my 'shyness phase' or my insecurities (Thanks to MsCullenIsMe, who is such a great gal) PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS! Maybe I should just update every Sunday as well. :/**

**But oh well, I shall continue posting since I'm having a lot of fun. **

**I'll put a disclaimer every five chapters, I guess.**

**BY THE WAY, ****A shout-out to mintypillows for giving me a shout-out! LAWL. I was so giddy knowing someone gave me a shout-out!**

**So..**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! Even though I want to own everything Twilight. **

* * *

**Einstein? –B**

_Who is this? I didn't save the number so I guess it's new. Or I just forgot to save someone's name. But who else could have the initial '__**E**__'?_

I head to the bathroom carrying my clothes and my phone. I've always been afraid that burglars might break into my house if it's too quiet so ever since I was little, I played music every time I take a bath.

I put my clothes and phone on my bathroom counter and selected a song then pressed play.

_La La La _

_La La La_

_Gross!Lala La_

_Lala Lala_

I got so engrossed with the music that I started moving my hips and singing along with the music.

I looked at the mirror and started laughing at myself, I always do this before I take a bath. It's the only time I can be free now. No more adult stuff I don't like, I feel like a child again.

"Okay. F*ck it. Oh oh Yeah." I sang while moving my hips to the beat.

_Time to get the day going dressing up to the nines_

_Yo critter crew(Say what?)_

_Make Princess Ke$ha look fine_

_Add a little pinch of magic from my fairytale life_

_And off we go, oh-oh-oh-oh_

By now I'm singing into the brush in my hand and looking at mirror while rocking out. Songs like this always made me feel like a complete bad ass –desoute the fact that the singer is probably drunk 24/7- and it helped when I had to be outside. If anyone knew I was just a scared little kid inside, I wouldn't last a week at work.

I always knew one way or another people just don't seem to be so innocent. It's just a simple fact of life.

The song finally ended and I feel like I'm on cloud nine.

I smiled at myself through the mirror when I heard one of my favorites' intro break through the silence.

I always loved B-Team. I don't know why but there's something about being rejected that I have come to terms with and that songs like this made me want to tell people my life sucked ass but come on! It's too f*cking embarrassing!

I will always be the cold-hearted Swan outside my home. And I will never change.

Trusting people and finding out the next day that they're with someone else makes you want to throw someone famous in a pit full of hormonal teenagers that have jealousy issues or grab a gun after learning how to kick someone's ass properly and shoot them with it, after kicking their ass, of course.

I wasn't in the mood to lose control now. So I started taking my clothes off and went in the shower for my much needed bath.

I was brushing my hair after doning a white button-up shirt, a khaki skirt. I wanted to save myself the torture today so I opted for my doll shoes. I'm still too you to wear those dresses the older female doctors here wear and it's just not _me_.

I went downstairs and started cleaning up what little mess.

"Marmalade! Bree's gonna be here in a few minutes! Say 'Hi' to her for me!" I shouted knowing she can't wait til she has a playmate.

I grabbed my bag from where I left it last night and got out of my house and ran out the door.

The walk to the hospital was short as usual and well, short. Okay, maybe a bit chilly and I was pratically shivering when I reached the hospital.

I headed towards my office in the north wing facing the west, outside my office was my assistant named Jessica. She was flirty and all things nasty. I have two of my clients complain to her about being annoyingand downright disgusting and to be honest, she was one 'accident' away from gettig fired.

"Hey Jessica." I greet her wearing my best fake smile that I learned during childhood. Having socialites for aunts and grandmothers really helps sometimes, especially if they know someone that can help when you're in a mess.

"Hello." She failed at hiding her animosity.

_It's not my fault she's a terrible assitant! If it was up to me –well it is but I don't want to be mean by firing her on the first hour- I wouldn't even let her last a week but alas she's almost two weeks now. I hate my life._

"How was Weber?" I sigh. Angela, was the one taking my patients today when I'm gone.

"She was terrible." She spat.

_Sure. _

"Just because she doesn't want you acting like you own the place doesn't mean she isn't good at what she does." I snark. This is getting annoying. That bitch. Or should I say slut?

"You can leave at 6:00 like usual. I'm going to check on my patients." I sigh.

"Sure. Whatever" She said and started ignoring me. Thank god.

I went inside my office and put my bag on my desk and falling on my chair.

_I haven't been here for more than an hour and I'm already tired._

I decided to check on what happened today and asked Tanya who were the patients and checked their files just in case I might have a shift during the day after making my rounds.

I was looking through the Bs for Biers. When I realized all the files weren't where they were meant to be.

"Jessica!" I call out.

What the hell happened?! Did she just..?! She practically just stuck every file without checking where they should be! This is so messed up! I swear I'm going to rip her cake of a head off her shoulders! This is such a fucking mess! It'll take years for me to sort this out! Fuck fuckity fuck!

"What?" She asked peeking through the door.

_If only I was allowed to throw stuff at her. _

I can feel my eye twitch. How can she not feel guilty about what she's done? Is she _that_ stupid? I swear to God, I will throw everything that I can get my hands on in this fuckinng office if this slut doesn't tell me it was her and if she doesn't volunteer to fix this.

"What the hell happened to this?" I point to the files.

She didn't respond.

"For the love of..! What the fuck did you do to these papers? You messed everything up! How many patients were here today? Or the past week?!" I was shaking now. I had my fists to my side, I might need them if I don't calm down.

Nothing. She was just standing there.

"Jesus! Just _leave_, okay?!"

"What?" That screech sounded so familiar.

"You. SHOULD. Leave." I say pointing out the door.

A few of my co-workers were outside; Mike, Eric and a bunch of nurses. I should be digging a hole right now but I'm stil too mad to care.

They were all silent. Good.

"What's going on?" Eric asked.

"Nothing. Every single piece of paper is messed up. I might end up giving my patients the wrong medicine or something that I'd lose my license. Why do you ask?" I feel like a bitch but I couldn't care less.

"Oh" He said, uncomfortable.

"Well?" I turn around to see a flushed Lauren.

"Fine! I don't need this shit anyway!" She tried sounding tough but she looked embarrassed.

I would feel sorry about that later, I just know I would.

"You can go to hell for all I care!" She yelled at us.

Everyone jumped except me jumped at her outburst.

"As long as you're going there. I would prefer staying here." I said in a sweet voice. I was on a roll tonight. Hmp.

She grabbed her belongings and left the mess to me. Like that's new. I'll just find someone else. Maybe not. Having a catatrophe like this is enough reason to just do the dirty work myself.

I noticed the others are still at the door.

"Show's over people!" I yell like a man. I sounded pretty awesome.

I went back inside my office and looked at my phone.

_Huh. A reply._

* * *

**I'M SORRY FOR UPDATING SO LATE. It took longer than I expected cuz I kinda ended up playing a game. Oopsy.**


End file.
